


Downfall: Sun and Moon

by GamerKitty205



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamerKitty205/pseuds/GamerKitty205
Summary: What if the protagonist of Pokemon Sun and Moon (called Selene and Sun in the fic) lost against Lusamine?What if she had won and released Ultra Beast into the world?What if Lillie was the one left having to save them?And really, can they be saved?





	Downfall: Sun and Moon

It was night. The beautiful full moon beamed down through the glass roof. There was not a cloud in site and the sky seemed serene. Unfortunately what was underneath that sky wasn't exactly serene. Just a few moments ago the world lost its hope. Even if nobody knew it. A few moments ago Selene and Sun were defeated by Lusamine. Lusamine had used cosmog to open a ultra wormhole and let hordes of Ultra Beast free! Lillie, Gladion, Plumeria, Wicke and a lot of the team skull grunts had escaped. They had insisted that he come with him, but he told them that he had to warn the region. He wasn't regretting that choice now and probably wouldn't ever, but he was about to fail. 

 

“Decidueye! Razor Leaf!” he yelled. 

 

Decidueye shot a storm of sharp leaves at the Aether Foundation Employees. Hau was in trouble. The rest of his team had already fainted and he didn't have any revives on him. Decidueye was his last Pokémon. Once it fainted there was nothing between him and the Aether Employees attacking him. If he didn't broadcast a warning before then, he never would. He managed to get to the control room. Hau fumbled around with the controls for a few precious moments before figuring out how to broadcast his message. 

 

"Testing Testing. Can anybody hear this? I hope so. Something has happened and it is a concerning matter to everyone in Alola.” 

 

“Salazze use Fire Blast!” someone yelled not very far away. 

 

He heard the sounds of fire type Pokémon attacking his partner. He knew he had to hurry up. 

 

“ The Aether foundation is evil! They have been all along, and now they have opened ultra wormholes allowing creatures of unimaginable strength to come into our world. M-”

 

He stuttered over his words for a second. What had happened to Selene and Sun wasn't something he had the luxury to think about when he was escaping from the Aether Foundation. He needed to continue on, he would know what happened to them soon anyway. 

 

“My friends Selene and Sun. They tried to take on the Aether Foundation, but they lost. And now ultra wormholes are being opened everywhere. Ultra beast are coming!”

 

BOOM! Hau paused for a second The sound of a fallen Pokémon sounded I the distance. He knew that his partner had fainted. He recalled the fainted Pokémon. He knew this would happen. He knew he was going to lose, but it didn't make him feel like less scared. He quickly started broadcasting his message again. 

 

“We can't lose. When they come you have to Fi-”

 

Suddenly a fire blast blew up the broadcasting equipment. Hau looked behind him to see a horde of Aether Employees along with a Salazzle and some Salandit. He wasn't going down without a fight, even if he didn't have Pokémon. He readied himself for a battle, or at least to run. Then a one of the Employees sent out a Shinotic. 

 

“So much for going not going down without a fight,” he thought as the Shinotic sprinkled spores on him, “I know that someone will come. At least they know…”

 

Hau fell asleep, a smile on his face despite the horrible circumstances. Knowing that his mission was accomplished and that even without him, Selene or Sun someone somehow would defeat the Aether foundation. They had too! Aether Foundation Employees hauled him away to a place that only its captives know of. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanku for reading the first chapter of my very first story on AO3. Please comment on your opinion on this fanfic! Constructive criticism please, not mean comments. I really hope you like it!


End file.
